


Summer (A House of Wayne-El Side Story)

by butterflyslinky



Series: The House of Wayne-El [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Teenage superheroes don't get vacations.





	Summer (A House of Wayne-El Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in about the middle of Seraph's Mercy.

“You’ve been quiet.”

Bruce grunted. He was happy to work with Tim most of the time, but there were times that he almost missed the uncomfortable silences he got with Jason and Conner, or the mindless chatter he got from Dick. Tim was usually quiet, but it was never awkward with him, except for the times when Tim was feeling intuitive and attempted to discuss Bruce’s feelings.

He didn’t seem to care that Bruce never wanted to.

“It’s Damian, isn’t it?” Tim asked.

Bruce sighed. “Kal wants to put him in therapy.”

He couldn’t see Tim blink behind the lenses of his mask, but he felt it. “You mean you haven’t already?”

“I know,” Bruce said. “He needs professional help, we knew he would have challenges, he needs to be more…normal before he starts school, but…”

“Just because you never tried it doesn’t mean it’s worthless,” Tim said. “It would be good for Damian to have real help…someone he can talk to about Ra’s without judgment.”

“It isn’t that,” Bruce said. “I know he needs it, but we’d need to find someone we can trust not to tell on us…someone equipped to handle Damian’s unique situation.”

“I can see where that might be a challenge,” Tim admitted. “We could just let him ride along once a week…most of our rogue’s gallery are qualified.”

“Yes, and bringing Bruce Wayne’s son on patrol won’t attract attention at all,” Bruce said sarcastically.

Tim shrugged. “I don’t have any ideas,” he admitted. “Except to say that putting Damian in school, even private school, sounds like a bad idea anyway.”

“He hasn’t hurt anyone since he came to us.”

“You and Oracle and Alfred are the only ones he could hurt,” Tim argued. “And he respects all of you too much to try. I don’t think he’d do so well with normal children.”

“You and your brothers have all done fine.”

Tim snorted. “You know how weird smart kids are treated? My brothers are social and can fake stupidity. I’m…not so adept.”

“Robin, I…”

“You didn’t know because I didn’t say. And Kon makes sure they don’t hassle me too much…mostly because it would look weird if I could suddenly throw someone across the quad.”

“Damian is human.”

“And a trained killer.”

“It would seem strange for most of my children to attend school but him not.”

“So pull us all out. It’s not like Kon and I are learning anything useful anyway.”

“Kal wouldn’t hear of it. He wants you to make friends and develop social skills.”

“I think after ten years, it’s a lost cause.”

“You need to learn to be normal.”

“Normal was never in the cards for us, Dad. Why not just embrace that?”

Bruce mulled over the suggestion in spite of himself. Tim did have a point—he and Conner were guaranteed jobs at Wayne Enterprises even if they didn’t finish school, and anything they needed to know later would be easy enough to learn outside of school. Sure, they wouldn’t develop as many social skills, but Conner was fairly charming and outgoing (much to Bruce’s surprise, all things considered) and Tim had no interest in playing an upper-class twit.

But Clark wouldn’t like the idea, and Bruce could see why. If they were ever going to maintain their secret, they needed to learn to act normal, and isolating them in the manor wouldn’t allow them to do that.

“Two more years,” Bruce finally said. “When you’re sixteen, you can make the decision to drop out and get a GED. Until then, try to get along.”

Tim pouted, but nodded. “Fine,” he said. “But that doesn’t solve the problem of Damian.”

“I will decide what to do about Damian,” Bruce said. “If all else fails, we could put out a story that he’s chronically ill and hire tutors for him.”

“Just like you’ll hire a therapist?”

“I’ll see if Diana’s free, she’s qualified and I trust her.”

Tim blinked. “What happened to normal?”

“There’s normal and then there’s danger. I know which I prefer.”

Tim shook his head. “If you say so.” He cocked his head suddenly. “Someone’s coming!”

They both turned as a dark, hooded figure leaped out, landing on Bruce and taking him to the ground. Bruce struggled for a minute before he threw the attacker off. Tim moved immediately, catching their opponent and holding him still. A sharp elbow in his ribs and a stomp on the foot forced him to let go, more from shock than pain. The attacker turned, swinging a sword at Tim’s head. He ducked, more out of habit than anything, giving Bruce the chance to get up and throw a Batarang. Their opponent turned, knocking it out of the air with his sword. Tim moved to tackle him. He turned sharply, striking Tim’s shoulder with his sword.

The blade shattered and their assailant stopped. Tim stared, trying to see past the hood. It was difficult, black and purple fading together in the night. “Who are you?” Tim demanded.

Whoever it was stared for a moment. “Spoiler,” he whispered before leaping away over the rooftops. Tim leaped into the air to give chase.

“Robin!” he heard Bruce call, but he didn’t listen, pursuing Spoiler across the rooftops, taking to the air to keep up. If Spoiler noticed, he showed no sign of it.

They were almost across Gotham when Spoiler stopped and scaled down a wall. He slipped through a window in one of the more run-down apartment buildings. Tim floated down, using his x-ray vision to look through the wall.

Spoiler landed on the floor of a mostly empty room and removed the hood and mask. Tim blinked as long golden hair fell down Spoiler’s back and he—no, she turned.

Tim gasped and was off, flying back to the Batcave as fast as he could.

*

“Report.”

Bruce didn’t look very happy, but he wasn’t shouting at least.

“I know her,” Tim said. “Her name is Stephanie Brown—she was in my English class last year.”

“Steph?” Conner repeated. He had been sitting up with Barbara all night, learning the computer system. “But she’s cool…never struck me as the super-villain type.”

“Her father is in my database,” Barbara said, tapping some keys. “Batman arrested him last month…revenge?”

“Steph does have a temper,” Tim said.

“Yeah, but she hates her dad,” Conner said. “You heard what he did to her when she came out.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Feelings about fathers can be complicated,” Bruce said quietly.

Conner looked down for a moment. “I’ve never tried to kill someone for you,” he said.

“True,” Bruce said. “But I’ve also never been arrested.”

“You’ve been hurt a lot,” Conner said. “But we just bring you home for Papa to fuss over.” He grinned. “But don’t worry…if you ever get arrested, I promise I’ll put just as much effort into murdering whoever’s responsible.”

“Don’t,” Bruce and Tim said together.

“I want both of you to keep an eye on Miss Brown,” Bruce continued. “Learn everything you can about her. Be friends with her…anything you need to do to figure her out. If she attacks again, I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Yes, sir,” Conner and Tim said.

“Oracle, get what you can as well. I’d like to help her if possible.”

“On it,” Barbara said.

“Until then, boys, bed.”

*

Finding Steph wasn’t difficult; Tim knew where she lived after all. Finding a reason to talk to her when school wasn’t in session…that was more difficult.

“You’re totally a stalker,” Conner grumbled as he and Tim flew along after Steph one afternoon, too high for her to see.

“Batman wants intel,” Tim said. “And we’re not friends…I can’t just call her up out of the blue and ask if she wants to hang out.”

“Robin, we’ve been following her for a week and she hasn’t done anything. She goes out, goes to the mall, hangs out with the girls from school, then goes home and reads. She’s not plotting anything.”

“She tried to kill us.”

“Once, and she broke her weapon. Maybe she’s realized it’s pointless and gave up. Or maybe she realized her dad’s not worth fighting for.”

“I don’t think so…I think she’s just waiting for Batman to go out alone.”

“Maybe.” They landed in a tree next to the mall, continuing to watch with x-ray vision. “You know, we could just go inside and conveniently run into them…I kind of know Harper, that’s an excuse.”

Tim thought about that for a moment. “Suppose we could do that,” he said. “In civilian clothes.”

“Well, of course…ten minutes.”

Ten minutes later, they were heading into the mall, trying to look casual. Tim felt very exposed, approaching his target without a mask, but Conner was right—it was more sensible than following Steph and trying to find an opening.

It didn’t take long before they ran into the group in the food court—three girls, all giggling. Tim swallowed—in his panic over discovering she was Spoiler, he had forgotten that Stephanie Brown was gorgeous.

He felt Conner trip on his feet next to him and glanced at his brother. “You okay?”

“I failed to spot a flaw,” Conner whispered.

“What?”

“I didn’t notice Cassie was with them.”

Sure enough, Cassie Sandsmark was sitting next to Steph, clearly in the middle of a very funny story. Tim rolled his eyes—Conner had had a crush on Cassie since she had first come to Gotham.

“Well, maybe we can accomplish two things at once,” he said.

Harper spotted them and wave. “Conner!”

Conner swallowed and walked over, Tim lagging behind him. It was how they functioned at school—Conner, the handsome, popular athlete, with his shy nerdy brother trailing along like a very anti-social pull-toy.

“Hey, Harper,” Conner said, trying to focus on her and not Cassie. “Good summer so far?”

She shrugged. “Not bad,” she said. “You? How’re your dads?”

“Yeah, they’re good,” Conner said. “Got another kid this summer, so we’re all really busy.”

“That’s what, five?” Steph asked suddenly, her eyes studying them closely.

“Yeah,” Conner said. “It’s…an adjustment.”

Steph nodded. “Well, good luck with that…baby?”

“This one’s older,” Tim said. “They thought it wasn’t fair that older kids are stuck in the system longer.” It was a well-practiced lie, the cover story he’d recited since birth.

“Your dads are so nice,” Steph said, her voice a little wistful.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “They are.” He looked at her for a long moment. “And how’s your life, Steph?”

She shrugged. “My dad got arrested,” she said. “So I’ve been on my own…I’m just waiting for social services to show up.”

“Maybe our dads…”

She shook her head. “I’d rather run,” she said. “I can take care of myself.”

Tim nodded. “Just…if you need anything…” He was blushing.

“Thanks,” Steph said. “That’s nice of you.”

“That offer extend to me?” Cassie teased.

Conner went a very interesting shade of red. “Um…I’ll let you know,” he mumbled. “C’mon Tim, we still need those…things…for um…Dad. Yeah.” He turned and hurried off. Tim followed, both of them with burning ears, trying very hard to ignore the girls giggling behind them.

*

A few nights later, a street fight ended with Batman getting a very, very sharp knife to the lung. Superman showed up to take him back in for medical care, and gave Tim a stern look. “Don’t do anything reckless,” he said. “Just make sure Gotham doesn’t catch fire.”

“He’ll be fine,” Batman grumbled. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“You’re going to bed for the next week,” Superman snapped. “I’ll see if Nightwing can take time away from Bludhaven.”

“I can manage,” Tim protested. “The really dangerous people have been quiet recently and I don’t think kryptonite’s cheap on the black market yet.”

Superman sighed. “For tonight,” he said. “Tomorrow, I’m coming with you.”

Batman grumbled, but allowed himself to be carried back to the cave.

Tim shook his head. His parents were wonderful, but they could be a bit much at times. He flew back up to the roof, scanning over the city.

A soft movement behind him made him turn. He could just make out a tall figure in the shadows, face covered.

“Spoiler?” he called.

She seemed to hesitate, then stepped out of the shadows. “You have keen ears,” she whispered.

“Superpowers,” Tim said offhandedly. “Were you planning to attack?”

“I hadn’t decided,” she admitted. “It looked like those guys had it covered…and I know I can’t hurt you.”

Tim sighed. “Look…I know that taking the Cluemaster in made life hard on you, but…you don’t need to fight us. He’s sick…we just want to help him get better and not hurt anyone else.”

“I know,” she said. “And…I’m sorry I tried to kill you, it’s just…he’s my dad, you know?”

“I know.”

They were quiet for a minute before Spoiler spoke again. “So what are you, ten?”

Tim rolled his eyes behind his mask. “I’m fourteen,” he snapped.

“Just a very small fourteen,” she said. “It’s adorable.”

“Shut up,” Tim muttered, trying not to blush and give away the game.

She laughed. “I feel bad about hitting you with a sword,” she said. “You’re so innocent…like a kitten.”

“I was going to be sorry about the sword before you said that.”

She laughed again. “It’s fine,” she said. “Not your fault you’re made of steel.”

Tim shrugged. “Genetics. What can you do?”

They were quiet again before Tim cocked his head. “Gotta go…bank robbery on Fourth.” He got up and turned to fly away.

To his surprise, Spoiler rose as well. “I’ll try to keep up,” she said.

“I can…”

“You’re alone…let me help.”

He shrugged. “Fine.” He flew off, not looking back. He could hear her leaping the rooftops, keeping pace with him easily.

He kicked through the skylight in the bank and landed, Spoiler grappling down after him, and the fight was on. Moving with her was as natural as moving with Batman, the fight just as easy as it always was. Somehow, they worked together perfectly, knowing exactly where the other was without looking.

When it was over and the bank robbers were ziptied and waiting for the police, Spoiler looked at him for a second. “Until next time,” she said, and was gone.

Tim stared after her, his heart pounding.

*

Stephanie Brown was not stupid, whatever her father said. She knew that Tim Wayne-Kent was following her—she could never see him, but she could feel someone watching her, and he was the most likely suspect. He had always had a bit of a crush on her, which she wasn’t entirely opposed to, but she didn’t think he would sink to this level just trying to get a date.

So what was he doing?

Steph sighed and looked at her costume. She had spent a few evenings with Robin, when Batman was still down, but she didn’t wear it in the day much.

The hood and mask still felt alien to her. It was so strange—at school, she was brash, hard, out there. She had to be; her only other choice was to keep hiding, and after doing that for twelve years, she was sick of it. Sick of pretending to be someone she wasn’t, sick of being the good son, sick of her dad and his ideas about who she was supposed to be.

Well, that conversation was over. Part of her wondered why she bothered to try and avenge him—it wasn’t like he was dead, and honestly, part of her was relieved he wasn’t there anymore. The last month had given her more freedom than she’d ever dreamed of, the ability to start getting the medicine she’d always wanted, the ability to move about her day unheeded.

Maybe she should thank Batman when she next saw him.

Next time. Right now, she needed to know what Tim was up to.

It was easy enough to take the rooftops to the treeline that hid Wayne Manor from view, but once there she had to pause. The fence beyond the treeline was fairly high—Steph could climb it, but there was too much open space between it and the house. She weighed her options and decided to wait, scaling a tree that gave her a decent vantage point.

It was a very long night. No one entered or left the house at all, except the butler, who did open the door in the morning to do some gardening. Steph watched him trim the hedges and go back in.

She had almost fallen asleep when she head a shout of childish laughter beneath her. She looked down to see two small boys, one wearing a makeshift Superboy costume, the other in a very exact Robin outfit, running about, playing at superheroes. As she watched, the one in the Superboy shirt lifted up, flying a short ways above the ground. Steph’s mouth fell open. The other boy only looked up and called an order and then the one in the air lifted the other one up by both hands, flying them around the garden, both laughing.

Steph waited until they were both back inside before she went back down the tree and hurried away, thinking very, very hard.

Robin was hard as steel—she’d felt it when she elbowed him, and her sword shattering only confirmed it. She had figured he was simply super strong; there were plenty of metas in Gotham. But now, seeing those boys at the Wayne house…

The Robin costume the older one wore was far too accurate to be a replica. The other one was far too strong, his arms far too strong for his size. And now that she thought about it, Conner and Tim both had such sharp blue eyes, even behind their glasses. Their size difference aside, they did look very much alike for both supposedly being adopted. And come to think on it, Dick Grayson looked very like them as well, as had the boys in the yard.

And Robin’s voice had been very familiar when he spoke to Spoiler.

Well. That explained it.

*

“I need advice.”

Dick looked at Wally in consternation. “What kind of advice?”

“Well…okay, so this kid shows up from the future and says he’s related to us and…well, we’re not really sure what to do with him.”

“How did that happen?”

“Something, something, speedforce, time travel, rapid aging…look, I don’t know these things, you’ll have to ask the Flash what it actually means. Point is, there’s this teenage boy hanging around eating everything in sight and running into things.”

“Have you taken him on patrol?”

“Well, sure…he goes by Impulse in the field. But Flash doesn’t want him getting in too much trouble and he doesn’t trust me to keep him safe.”

“Wonder why,” Dick said sarcastically. “It’s not like we’re currently tied up with something that nullifies superpowers and are being slowly lowered into a pit of crocodiles or anything.”

“I’m still working on the access code, just hang tight,” Barbara said through the comm.

“And those are alligators,” Wally pointed out.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Thanks, dear,” he muttered. “But as to Impulse…I don’t know, maybe we can introduce him to Robin and Superboy. Maybe having coworkers his own age will at least give him something to do.”

“Oh, sure, Batman’s gonna love that.”

“We did okay with the Titans…current predicament aside.”

“And…done!” Barbara called.

The lock released. Dick regained his flight balance, caught Wally, and flew out of the basement as quick as he could.

“Glad we don’t wear capes,” Wally said. “So…introduce Impulse to Robin and Superboy, hope they don’t cause too much trouble, pray Batman doesn’t kill us?”

“Superman won’t let him,” Dick promised. “Now come on…we need to go tell Killer Croc where he can shove his magitech bullshit.”

*

Impulse was almost exactly what Dick expected from Wally’s description. Small, energetic, talking at a million miles a minute. Tim and Conner exchanged a look. Dick couldn’t quite read it, but he could get the gist.

“Robin, Superboy, this is Impulse,” Wally said. “He’s just arrived from…”

“The future,” Impulse supplied. “And oh my god, you two look so awesome! And like, there’s still Robin and Superboy where I’m from, but I don’t think they’re you anymore, but you guys are…the originals?”

“I’m the original Superboy,” Conner said. “But that’s Robin number four.”

“Oh, wow,” Impulse said. “That’s really cool! Yeah, I think the Robin in my time is like, number thirty or something, but there’s been a lot of them…Batman goes through them quick, doesn’t he? But like, there’s also still Flash and Kid Flash, which is awesome, and Superman is like, so cool, he’s still there and he’s great, and I’m really excited to meet the first Batman because like, yeah, the one in my time is amazing, but it’s not really the same thing, no offense, and I really, really wanna see all the classics back in their prime! Oh! And the Justice League! The first generation was the best, I mean, the current one is amazing too, but it’s never quite like the originals…”

Tim and Conner exchanged another, easier-to-read look.

“Impulse,” Wally said. “Spoilers, remember?”

“Oh…yeah, sorry,” Impulse said. “I just got really excited.”

“Right,” Tim muttered. He glanced at Dick. “Is this your way of telling us to form a new Teen Titans?”

Dick shrugged. “If you want…we just thought it’d be nice for the young people to spend some time together, rather than sitting in the Watchtower or the Batcave listening to the grown-ups drone on.”

Conner rolled his eyes. “You say that like you’re some crusty old grandpa trying to get his nap.”

“Well, maybe I am,” Dick said. “Come on, Kid Flash…let’s let the kids hang out.”

Dick and Wally headed off and Conner and Tim turned back toward Impulse, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Impulse seemed to be in the same boat. He scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk a bit. “So…”

“So,” Conner said. “You done much fieldwork yet?”

“A little,” Impulse said. “Probably nothing like you two, but I’m only four, technically.”

Both of them blinked. “How?” Tim asked.

“My speed works differently,” Impulse said. “So I aged rapidly…it’s balanced out now, but I’m still physically and mentally older than I should be.”

“Well, yeah,” Conner said. “Legally, you’re negative something.”

Impulse laughed. “Yeah…I guess I can just tell people I’m fourteen and you guys and Flash and Kid Flash will be the only ones who know.”

Conner shook his head. “I can’t even imagine…you don’t even get to be a kid.”

Impulse shrugged. “I guess…but I get to be a teenager, at least.”

“Nightwing should have introduced you to my baby brother,” Conner said. “He’s your age.”

Impulse looked up. Conner’s mouth was twitching from holding back a laugh. Tim smacked him across the back of the head.

Impulse laughed. “What would I even talk about with an actual four-year-old?” he asked. “I don’t really play games or have kid toys…my brain is more like yours, probably, only not as mature because I haven’t gotten to learn social skills yet, which is why Kid Flash brought me to you guys.”

“Still,” Tim said. “Being a kid is pretty fun…everyone needs that chance.”

Impulse scuffed his shoes again. “I didn’t have a lot of playmates, either,” he said. “The aging meant that I just…couldn’t.”

“Well, we need to fix that,” Conner said. “Come on…” He shoved lightly at Impulse’s shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!”

Impulse blinked and grinned. Conner had already taken off at superspeed, which Impulse had no trouble keeping up with.

Tim hung back, laughing too hard to join them, watching Conner and Impulse chase each other around the field, roughhousing and also laughing, and Tim decided that having Impulse around might be a good thing.

*

Tim saw Spoiler again a few nights after meeting Impulse. Batman was back on patrol (sooner than Clark wanted, but there was no arguing), and they were keeping their usual watch.

He felt her presence before he saw her. Tim nodded once to Batman and turned. “Spoiler?” he called.

She stepped out of the shadows and Batman turned. “Robin…Batman.” Her voice was calm, but Tim caught a slight edge.

Batman was frowning slightly. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“I wanted to apologize,” she said. “For trying to kill you.”

He nodded. “I don’t blame you. You were angry.”

“Yes, but…I almost did the same thing to someone else.” Her eyes moved to Tim. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

Batman studied her closely. “What do you know?” he asked, his voice suddenly dangerous.

“Enough,” she said. “Enough to put some pieces together, anyway.”

Batman looked at Tim for a long moment before he turned back to Spoiler. “You realize what you’ve gotten yourself into?”

“I think so.”

“And that once you join us, there’s no going back.”

“I know.”

“There’s still a place for you in my home.”

She shook her head. “I’d rather take care of myself…just keep social services off my back.”

“I can do that. You’ll learn on the ground, with me. It’s how…how Batgirl trained.”

“All right.”

“You have potential, Spoiler, but I have very little patience. You obey orders, understood?”

“Perfectly.”

“And if you say one word to anyone…”

“I know.”

“Good.” Batman nodded once. “Robin, fly ahead and let us know what you see and hear. Spoiler, with me.” He grappled down off the roof, Spoiler just behind him. Tim watched them go before he flew off, intent on obeying orders, a feeling of contentment bubbling up at the thought of their new team of three.

*

“Come on, they’ll love you.”

Spoiler kept her head down. “I don’t know, Robin…I mean, I did try to kill Batman.”

“Lots of people have tried to kill Batman,” Tim said. “And Superboy’s definitely thought about it a few times. You’ll be fine.”

Spoiler swallowed, but allowed Tim to lead her to the meeting place.

Conner and Impulse were already there, for once sitting almost still. Tim was relieved—he didn’t want Spoiler to be scared off.

“Thanks for coming,” he said.

Conner rolled his eyes. “Like I had a choice.”

Tim mocked-glared, somehow managing to convey his feelings through the lenses of his mask. “I’ve called you together for a very important purpose,” Tim continued.

“You’ve been waiting your whole life to say that, haven’t you?” Spoiler asked.

“Maybe,” Tim said. “Anyway, we’re young, we’re dumb, and we end up going off on our own more than Batman and Superman and Flash like anyway. So, to mitigate their concerns about teenagers running around punching people unsupervised, I’m proposing we do what Nightwing did and form a team.”

“What, be the new Titans?” Impulse asked. “Cause like, that’d be really awesome and Nightwing could help us out, and we could become really great heroes without just being sidekicks cause once you’re on a team no one can say oh, you’re just the Flash’s sidekick, who cares, right?”

“Something like that,” Tim said.

“We’ll need permission,” Conner said. “And I don’t know if it’s going to be easier to ask Batman or Superman for it.”

“Batman,” Spoiler said. “He put a ten-year-old in tights and took him to fight crime, he’ll definitely be way more lenient on us than the Boy Scout.”

“Yeah, but like, Superman doesn’t have the Glare,” Impulse said. “Like, I’ve never met Batman, but I’ve seen him on the TV and he’s like, really scary and I really, really, really don’t want to make him mad, you know?”

“He’s not that scary,” Tim said. “Most of that is show. And he let Nightwing form his team when he was our age.”

“I don’t think Batman let him so much as just didn’t have the energy to stop him,” Conner said.

Tim sighed. “Are we going to do this or just whinge about what Batman thinks all day?”

“Oh, you know I’m always down to do something Batman disapproves of,” Conner said. “Just want to make sure your sweet internship doesn’t end because of it.”

“I don’t think he can legally fire me,” Tim pointed out.

“He can fire me,” Spoiler said. “But he’d probably rather not do so since I think he wants to keep an eye on me.”

“I’ll have to ask Flash,” Impulse said. “But he can’t really say no since he let Kid Flash join the Titans, right?”

“Right,” Tim said. “That settles it. I’ll talk to Batman and make sure he won’t stop us, and we’ll meet back here next week to get started.”

“Sure, Rob,” Conner said. “Come on, Impulse…we’d better get back before Superman and Flash notice we’re missing.”

“Were you in the middle of something?” Spoiler asked.

“Sort of?” Conner said. “I mean, they can probably handle it.”

“Probably,” Impulse said. “Better go anyway…later!” He turned and ran off, Conner flying after him.

Spoiler waited until they were out of earshot (well, for Impulse anyway) before she shook her head. “Still can’t believe you two are brothers.”

Tim only shrugged.

*

“Batman?”

Batman looked up from the JLA computers. “Yes, Robin?”

Tim looked down, but Conner was next to him, giving him support. “Uh, so…Superboy and I are putting together a sidekick team. You know, like Nightwing’s?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…we’re thinking about calling it Young Justice…you know, just sort of a training group, small missions, that sort of thing.”

“Have you asked Superman about this?”

Conner rolled his eyes. “Can you not put us in the ‘ask your father’ loop, please?”

Batman almost smiled and considered them. “Who’s on your team so far?”

“Us, Impulse and Spoiler,” Tim said. “But we’re open to other people joining if they want.”

“Good,” Batman said. “Because I have two conditions for allowing this. One, you do the missions we give you, and they will be small, covert operations with minimal fighting.”

Tim and Conner both rolled their eyes. “Fine,” Tim sighed.

“And two,” Batman said. “I’m adding another member to your team.” He leaned forward and hit the comm system. “Wonder Woman, please bring Wonder Girl up to the control room.”

Conner’s brow furled. “Wonder Girl?”

“She’s new,” Batman said. “Just started this summer, but I see a lot of potential in her. And of course, I trust Wonder Woman’s judgment.”

“Sure,” Tim said. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Batman nodded as the door opened and Wonder Woman strode in. A blonde girl followed behind her.

A very familiar blond girl.

“Yes?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Wonder Girl,” Batman said. “I’d like you to meet Robin and Superboy…they’re forming a team that needs you.”

Wonder Girl met Conner’s eye, her own glinting. “I’d be delighted,” she said. “And I think Superboy I’ve already met.”

Conner looked like he was going to faint.

*

“He hates me,” Conner moaned. “This confirms it. Dad officially hates my guts and wants me to suffer.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Conner, you know that’s not…”

“Why else would he put my crush on our team where he knows I’ll embarrass myself?”

“He probably doesn’t even know she’s your crush!”

“He’s Batman! He knows everything!”

“He probably wasn’t considering that, just who we need to balance our team.”

“No,” Conner moaned. “He hates me and is trying to ruin my life.”

“Stop being a drama queen,” Tim said. “Maybe he was trying to help…give you opportunities to spend more time with her and impress her.”

“You read her file! She has all of Wonder Woman’s powers! How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“You have most of the same powers, plus laser eyes and that weird touch-telekinesis thing. Not even Papa has that!”

“Oh, TTK. Like that’s going to get me a date.”

Tim shrugged. “Could have its uses.”

Conner only groaned again. “I just…I don’t know how I’m going to deal with this, Tim.”

“Like the seasoned professional you are?” Tim asked drily.

Conner threw a pillow at him.

*

“You think this is a good idea?”

“You joined up.”

“Yeah, but…” Spoiler trailed off. “Well, I’m just worried.”

“Why?” Tim asked. “We work well together.”

“Yeah,” Spoiler said. “We do…it’s Superboy and Impulse I’m worried about.”

“Let me worry about them,” Tim said. “I’ve known Superboy forever and he’s not as dumb as he acts.”

“I guess.”

They were quiet for a moment, watching their target carefully. “I’m glad Wonder Girl joined up,” Spoiler said. “Nice to not be the token girl on the team…especially when I don’t even make a good girl.”

Tim reached over and squeezed her hand. “You’re a wonderful girl,” he said. “You’re pretty, and fun, and…and I like you a lot.”

Spoiler looked at him, unreadable under her mask. “Really?”

“Really,” Tim said. “And anyone who tells you that you aren’t because of…that…can go fuck themselves.”

She giggled a bit. “So you don’t mind?”

“No,” Tim said. “I mean…I’m not really a boy. I’m less boy than you are girl.”

“But…you aren’t trans, are you?”

“Not exactly,” Tim said. “I guess you could call it intersex? Or just plain alien. We all are…they just raised us male because it was easy for them.”

“Oh.” She studied him a moment. “But your pronouns and name…”

“Are fine,” Tim assured her. “The ones I prefer don’t really translate from Kryptonian.”

“That’s fair.”

They were quiet again before Spoiler spoke again. “So…um…where does that leave us?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know…where would you like it to leave us?”

“I like you,” she said. “I have for a while, in and out of costume. And if you want…”

Tim glanced back at the warehouse for a second. “They’re still talking,” he said. “Could be a while and the others are ready to go if that changes.” He stood up and offered his hands. “Would you like to fly?”

Spoiler stood up, a full head taller than him, and took his hands. Tim smiled and flew up, pulling her with him.

She gasped, looking down. Tim moved her slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her more securely. They just floated above it all for a long minute, holding each other in midair.

Slowly, Spoiler reached up and pulled her mask away. Tim stared at her for a moment, his lenses unreadable. Steph smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

And it was everything Tim ever wanted and more, nice and gentle and kind, holding so many promises, so much of a future.

After a minute, she pulled back. “So…”

“Yeah,” Tim said.

“I hope Batman doesn’t mind.”

“He won’t,” Tim said. “And even if he does…I don’t.”

Steph nodded, but before she could say anything else, a sudden explosion caught their attention. Steph’s eyes widened and she put her mask back on quickly as Tim flew them down.

The rest of the team was already running toward the burning building. Tim followed. “Keep watch!” he called to Spoiler.

If she protested, Tim didn’t hear her, charging in to pull the survivors out, the heat barely touching him. He was focused, determined and angry with himself. One minute away and it went up in flames.

“What happened?” he shouted to Conner as they moved through the falling beams and stones.

“I don’t know!” Conner shouted. “One minute everything was fine, the next one of them lit a fucking dynamite stick!”

“Fucking Gotham,” Wonder Girl muttered.

Tim retracted the lenses on his mask, his super vision more efficient in these conditions. “Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, get everyone out, I’ll see what evidence survived!”

“But…”

Whatever Impulse said was lost as something else fell. Tim moved away from the others, looking for the information they needed. He didn’t stop, didn’t flinch, even as everything came crashing down around him.

*

Spoiler turned as Superboy, Wonder Girl and Impulse pulled the gang members out of the warehouse. “Where’s Robin?” she asked.

“Gathering evidence,” Superboy answered, his voice annoyed. “He doesn’t want us to have wasted our time.”

Impulse stared at him. “Aren’t you worried?!” he asked.

“No?” Superboy said, genuine confusion in his voice.

Impulse turned back to the warehouse, staring as it collapsed, the fire not stopping. “But…he could die in there!”

“I seriously doubt that,” Spoiler said.

“I’m going back in!”

“No you aren’t,” Superboy said. “We need to make sure this lot doesn’t wake up and run off.”

“But…”

The building finally fell with a crash, the fire finally smothered. Impulse stared in horror. “Robin!”

Superboy sighed and walked over to the wreckage. He started shifting beams and stones easily, tossing them away.

But even as Impulse watched, a pair of legs appeared, kicking rubble away, and Robin rose from the ashes, dirty but apparently unharmed. “Got it!” he said triumphantly, picking up a metal file cabinet like it was nothing.

“You hurt?” Superboy asked. “Impulse was worried.”

Robin’s lenses were back on, but it was obvious he was rolling his eyes. “I’m fine,” he said. “That wasn’t the worst fire I’ve been in this week.”

Impulse stared. “You didn’t tell me you have superpowers!” he said accusingly.

Superboy and Robin both turned to stare at him. “You do know that we’re brothers, right?” Superboy asked.

Impulse blinked. “Brothers?” he repeated.

“Um, yeah?” Robin said. “I didn’t think that was a secret.”

“I…” Impulse stopped, growing hot. “I thought you were dating,” he mumbled.

Everyone around him looked disgusted. “What?!” Wonder Girl asked. “How the fuck…”

“I mean…you’re always together and know each other really well and…” Impulse could feel himself blushing worse. “Okay, yeah, that was super awkward and let’s forget I said anything, okay?”

“Agreed,” his teammates said all at once.

“Now come on,” Robin said. “We need to take all this back to Batman.”

*

“So what’s the verdict?” Steph asked.

Tim flopped down onto one of the chairs back in the lounge of the watchtower. “He’s not that mad,” he said, putting on his best Batman face. “Just very disappointed.”

Cassie shrugged. “Could be worse,” she said. “We could have Wonder Woman being disappointed.” She spread out on the couch, casually draping her legs over Conner’s lap, ignoring the fact that he looked like he would burst into flames at any second.

“Or worse,” Impulse added from the floor where he leaned on Conner’s legs. “He could have dissolved the team and benched all of us for months.”

Steph smiled and sat down on the arm of Tim’s chair. “Or he could have had Superman come give us a lecture.”

Tim and Conner both laughed. “It’s really not that bad,” Conner said.

“You’ve had fifteen years to develop an immunity,” Cassie said. “I mean…he’s your dad.”

“So is Batman,” Conner said. “And trust me, I am not immune to the disappointed Batdad lecture.”

Impulse shook his head. “I really do not get your family,” he said.

Tim shrugged. “You’ll get used to it,” he said. “If you want to stick around…all of you.”

“I look forward to it,” Steph said.

“Yeah,” Impulse said. “It’s crazy, but…seems pretty nice.”

“At any rate, we got the job done,” Cassie said. “And I’m eager to see where this goes.”

“I think it’s going somewhere good,” Conner said.

“Yeah,” Tim said, leaning on Steph and taking her hand. “Somewhere really good.”


End file.
